The Demon Mentor
by hannahisnotarealperson
Summary: Kali is a British hunter, only 14 years old. When she was nine she met the mysterious 'H', who runs off at the mention of Winchester. Is there something he isn't telling Kali, and why won't he give his real name?


_Ever feel like you're not good enough? That you will always have someone better than you to overshadow every bloody thing you do? Welcome to my world, nothing I ever do is good enough. I'm Kali, bog-standard ordinary girl, struggling at school, parents died when I was 4 and I'm being teased for being so small and missing so much school. Oh, and I hunt demons for MI5._

Kali paused over her notebook, lifting her head up for the tattered notebook. She glanced around warily and shrugged her jumper off on to the hotel bed. She surveyed the room once again and bent back over the book, pen poised.

_I know, weird right? I've been doing it for maybe 5(ish) years? And I've been told to write down everything in this notebook that I ever encounter. Yay. 'H' (he won't tell me his name, just makes me call him H. I think I might start calling him Rumpelstiltskin soon) says that demons do exist and they are everywhere. But I've never seen one so I think he's just trying to wind me up. I've hunted plenty ghosts, you know the deal salt and burn the bones. Takes a lot of research and if the ghostie dearest figures out what you are up to, quite often I've found myself hanging from the roof by my foot. God I hate them! Well, anyways, H and I have arrived in America because demons for some reason do not like England as much. Probably because it's too small for them to conquer the world from! Mwhahaha. _

A scratching came from the door. Kali stopped abruptly and snapped her head to the door. The line of salt underneath was unbroken. The scratching continued and deepened. Kali flicked on the light and was reaching for her bag on the bed when the door caved in. A menacing figure stood in the doorway. Kali screamed.

**5 Years Later**

Kali paused, knife in hand. She stayed perfectly still crouched down in the middle of the room. Behind her the vampire crept in, grinning. Kali showed no sign of noticing it until it lunged. She flung herself backwards, slicing the head off in one smooth move simultaneously.

_One more bugger to go._

Kali wandered to house causally yet silently. Something moved at the edge of her vision and she spun around. She couldn't see anything. She turned back and shook her head. There was something wrong, she didn't know what. Something just out of eyeshot.

"I'll deal with, whatever this is AFTER I get that last vamp." She promised herself out loud. She turned the corner to find the last vampire tied up in a chair and H/Rumpelstiltskin leaning over it.

"H! I wanted to get them all!" Kali whinged. H turned around and gestured to the vampire.

"Well by all means kill it." He said, smiling a little.

"You've taken all the fun out of it." Kali grumbled, but she swung the knife anyway. The head hit the floor and she moved back out into the hallway. H gestured for her to lead the way. Kali ignored him. She couldn't get it out of her head. There was something wrong with this hallway, but what? She glanced around for one last time, and then left. H rolled his eyes at her antics and followed.

Two guys stood outside, next to a Chevy Impala. Kali sauntered up to them.

"Nice car." She said. Dean Winchester looked down at her.

"Thanks. Did you just come out of that house?" He said cautiously. Kali nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. Me and..." She gestured at H, "We de-infesting it , if that's a thing. It had annoying creatures running all around it."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

"What kind of creatures?" Sam asked slowly.

"Vampires!" Kali chirped. She turned and skipped back towards H and their ancient, barely still working car. Sam and Dean jogged after her.

"Did you just say vampires?" Dean asked. Kali nodded at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes vampires. The real, vicious, don't-sparkle-in-the-sun-like-a-fairy kind." She grinned up at their faces. Sam and Dean frowned down at her. "Yes, I'm a hunter too." Kali laughed. H glared at Dean and Kali.

"Kali, come on! We have to get going." Kali shushed him. She glanced up at Dean.

"You look familiar, what's your name?" Kali asked curiously.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam. Winchester." Dean replied. H's eyes widened, Kali noticed his reaction. She turned to him but he had got in the car and rolled up the window. Kali rolled her eyes and banged on the window.

"Sorry." She said over her shoulder. "He gets like this sometimes." H ignored her and started up the car. He started up the car and drove off. Kali jumped back to avoid being run over.

"Well, that was rude."


End file.
